


Tomorrow is a Long Time

by solarbaby614



Series: Sort it Out [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone breaks into Gerard's apartment and bleeds on his floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow is a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Written for turlough's prompt of "Party Poison/Gerard: never mind about the shape I'm in, I’ll keep you safe tonight" on bandom_meme.

It’s nearly eleven at night when Gerard wakes up from his cycle to strange sounds coming from the living room. For a few moments, he just lays there, hoping that if he ignores the noises they will just go away. Instead, he gets faint cursing in response and his eyes shoot open. 

Originally, Gerard had thought it might have been Mikey, because for some reason his brother seems to mistake Gerard’s apartment for his own whenever he’s been out drinking, except Mikey never cusses. Not as creatively as that, anyways. 

Dozens of ideas of who it could be runs though his mind. It could be a burglar, or a riot kid, or a serial killer, or Burt. Gerard isn’t sure which terrifies him more.

He rolls out of bed, not sure what to do. There’s a moment of hesitation before there’s a crash of something breaking in the living room and he’s moving. He doesn’t own a lot of breakable stuff, hazards of living with Mikey for a time, but what he does have is usually safely tucked away on a self. 

When he gets to the living room the only thing he finds is glass and a smattering of blood on his floor, leading towards the kitchen (that was his favorite sculpture, damn it; even if it mother did say it looked perverse). The sight of blood makes him woozy for a moment and he has to glance away. 

He grabs another sculpture off the table, metal and unbreakable, so he can have something to defend himself with when he’s inevitability attacked by whatever crazy person broke into his home, and follows the trail, trying to ignore the way it makes his stomach churn. 

Gerard slowly slides in to the kitchen, carefully keeping his back against the wall. He may have failed drac training miserably but he remembers some things. 

“Christ,” he says, when he catches sight of the familiar form on the floor, propping himself up on the cabinets.

Party offers him a weak smile and replies, “Hey, pretty,” before hissing when he moves.

The blue jacket is missing and Gerard can see the wound on his side as clear as day. “I’m gonna call the emergency center.”

Before he can reach the comm Party launches himself at Gerard, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him away. “No.“ There is pain clear on his face as he pins Gerard against the counter. “I went through a lot of trouble to keep out of drac hands. I’m not gonna let you just hand me over to them.”

“You’re bleeding,” says Gerard, obviously, “A lot.”

Party leans forward and gives him a peck on the lips, his grin growing when Gerard grows red at the action. “That’s why you’re gonna patch me up.”

A noise of frustration escapes Gerard, along with a slight whine cause, really, blood. “I’m sorry but how exactly am I supposed to fix the gaping hole in your side?”

Party rolls his eyes. “Don’t be so melodramatic. It’s just a little cut.” At Gerard’s incredulous look he continues, “You gotta have a kit here somewhere. You had to have taken First Aid 101.”

He did have one, well used from his time with Mikey, but he wasn’t about to admit that Party was right. Instead he goes and grabs it out of the bathroom. When he gets back, Party has pulled himself up on the counter, looking pale.

“Hell,” he mutters under his breath when he gets a closer look at the wound. It’s not pretty and Party would be better off having a professional look at it (or at least Ray; that’s the kind of stuff he’s trained for) but he at least he can keep it from getting worse. This probably wouldn’t be the best time to bring up the fact that he only passed First Aid in high school by cheating off of Ray.

“You worried about me, baby?” Party asks, watching Gerard as he starts working on his side. 

“Yeah, worried about you bleeding out on my floor,” he replies back, not at all convincingly. He tries to be careful but it still has to hurt when he cleans the wound and sprays the antibiotics on it. The both look exhausted by the time the bandage is in place and Party’s breathing is labored. 

A hand reaches out to ruffle his hair and he pulls away, ducking his head so that Party can’t see him trying not to grin. “Alright then,” he says as he packs away the kit, “all done. Try not to die on the way out.”

There’s a laugh from beside him and an arm slides around his waist. “Aw,” Party responds, burying his face in Gerard’s neck, “can’t I stay here? I can make it worth your while,” he sing-songs as he presses their hips together 

He licks at Gerard’s neck, rubbing up against him. Gerard has to grab him, trying to stop him from aggravating his wound but Party just seems to like it from the noises he makes. Being with Party is always like this. It makes Gerard feel things he’s never actually felt before and he isn’t a hundred percent sure that he likes it but he can’t stop. A hand starts working its way under his shirt and Gerard squeaks. 

“Fine,” Gerard mumbles him, turning red as he squirms away, “but you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Party nods, even though both of them know Party will crawl into his bed in the middle of the night and Gerard will let him. It’s something neither of them talk about. “Whatever you say.” Party moves forward and kisses him quickly. 

Gerard sighs, licking his lips, and says, “Sleep well,” before he heads to his room, Party watching him the whole way.

The glass is still on the floor and the blood is sticky when he accidentally steps on it but he ignores both. This thing they’re doing, whatever it is, is stupid. One day someone’s going to catch Party coming or going and Gerard’s going to end up in a re-education center. But he can’t seem to stop; he doesn’t want to send Party away.

Instead, he curls up in bed, listening to the sounds of Party trying to get settled in the living room, and waits.


End file.
